


Roommates For Life

by Tailor1971



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David and Patrick Have a Son, Extended Family, Family, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Future Fic, Golden Anniversary, Husbands, M/M, Original Character(s), Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Unwavering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: For their 50th wedding anniversary, David and Patrick gather their extended family together and renew their wedding vows.My entry for the Flufftober 2020 prompt “Unwavering”.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 79
Collections: Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020





	Roommates For Life

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I used the canon date for their wedding: September 3, 2018.  
> I set David’s age at 85 and Patrick’s at 81.
> 
> I was originally going to have Patrick sing an acoustic arrangement of this song to David. But once I had written his spoken vows and the scene that came immediately after it, I liked the story better without the song. 
> 
> "Some things just, some things just make sense  
> And one of those is you and I.  
> Some things just, some things just make sense  
> And even after all this time
> 
> "I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
> And even baby on our worst nights  
> I'm into you, I'm into you  
> Let 'em wonder how we got this far,  
> 'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
> Yeah after all this time  
> I'm still into you."
> 
> "Still Into You" by Paramore

_ September 3, 2068 _

Patrick looked longingly at the picture hanging on their bedroom wall, of two young men holding hands and kissing in the doorway of the Schitt’s Creek town hall minutes after making a commitment to love each other for the rest of their lives. He ran his fingertips along the edge of the smooth black frame. The passage of time is a curious mystery. Inside, he felt the same as he did on that rainy, September evening in 2018. Of course, he’d had a lot of life experience since then, and some might say that age had given him a certain wisdom, but he still felt exactly like himself. He certainly didn’t feel 81, and wasn’t even sure anymore that being in his eighties was supposed to feel like anything in particular. 

With a small smile he went to the mirror to put on his tie, and, well, although he may not have felt any different on the inside, he definitely looked like an 81 year old man on the outside. His hair was thinning and had turned an exquisite shade of silver-grey. His once curly hair had straightened with age, so he wore it short now in a style that was almost the same as the one he sported on his wedding day. As he finished with his necktie, he looked around for his hat. Years of sun exposure on his pale skin had left him at risk for skin cancer, and just a week ago he’d had a small lesion on his forehead removed. The area was still healing, so for this afternoon it was covered with a blue glitter bandage. 

Because he had a bald spot on the top of his head, David insisted that he wear a hat at all times to shield him from any more sun damage. Usually he wore one of his baseball caps, but David had refused to renew their wedding vows with Patrick wearing a sportsball hat. So Patrick had dug through his closet and found the navy blue flat cap that he’d purchased for special occasions. He placed the cap on his head and admired himself in the mirror. The cap looked dashing with his navy suit and maroon tie. He smiled, causing his deep crow’s feet to reach down toward his cheeks. 

“You look very handsome,” David said as he padded out of the bathroom in his sock feet. He was wearing his black suit trousers and a grey and white floral shirt hanging open on his thin frame. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Patrick with a broad smile. Patrick stepped up to the bed and David hugged him around his legs. He ran his hands through David’s hair, completely grey now but still enviably thick.

“Ok, hon, let’s get you ready before Alexis comes looking for you.” He knelt down and started buttoning David’s shirt. Almost 45 years ago David had been diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis. Although they had been able to slow the progression of the disease at first, the inflammation in his body got worse as he approached middle age, and before he had turned 50 his joints were being damaged by the disease. Now, the joints on his fingers were gnarled and crooked, and it was difficult to perform some tasks, such as getting dressed in anything other than one of his soft sweaters.

David once remarked that the irony was not lost on him that he had looked at the letters “RA” hanging on the wall of the Apothecary for years before he was diagnosed with a disease whose name was abbreviated to RA.

“That’s a fancy band-aid,” David said, reaching out to run his finger over it. “It’s sparkly.”

“Yes, the bandage was Sarah’s idea. She didn’t think the gauze pad was festive enough, given the occasion.” Patrick winked at David while he buttoned the last button on his shirt. “I love this shirt. It’s always been one of my favorites.”

“I know, that’s why I picked it.” David watched Patrick as he helped him into his black dress shoes and tied the laces. It was an everyday gesture of affection, and a common one at that, but in this moment David was overwhelmed with gratitude. “Thank you, Patrick,” he whispered.

“Of course,” Patrick said. He took David’s hand in his and gave it a small kiss. “Let’s get your tie on.” He helped David stand and tucked in his shirt. While he was tying David’s black silk necktie, David craned his neck so he could see his reflection in the mirror.

“Ugh. Where did the young man from that picture go? I look in the mirror now and I see my father,” David lamented.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t look a day over 80.” Patrick gently tightened the knot on David’s tie and leaned in for a kiss.

“Eat glue!” David barked, but then he relented and met Patrick’s lips for a small kiss.

Patrick helped David put his jacket on. He dusted off the shoulders before coming around to fasten the top button. David nudged Patrick’s shoulder, encouraging him to turn around so that they could see each other side by side in the mirror. Patrick leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Are you ready to do this, again, Mr. Brewer?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Rose.” There was a glint of mischief in Patrick’s eyes. “And this time you didn’t get a handjob before we walked down the aisle. Unless you think we have time?”

David chuckled but before he could answer they heard Alexis coming down the hallway. She breezed into the room. When she saw them, she beamed and drew up her hands in excitement. “You guys! You both look so cute in your little suits!” Then her face darkened a bit. “Wait, are you supposed to see each other before the ceremony?”

Patrick smirked. “It’s been 50 years, Alexis. There’s no part of this man that I haven’t already seen.”

“Eww, Patrick!” 

“I'll leave you two to get ready,” Patrick said, laughing and leaning in to give David one last kiss. “I’ll see you out there.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Patrick hugged David tightly, and then turned to embrace Alexis. “Take good care of him for me.” 

Alexis nodded and booped him on the nose before he started downstairs. Like her mother before her, Alexis was a very fashionable older woman. Her hair was shoulder length now but still dyed blonde. She was wearing a beautifully tailored cobalt blue suit with a light pink blouse. Hanging around her neck was her gold “A” necklace. 

“Well, at least you’re not wearing white today,” David joked.

“Oh my god, David. That was, like, a hundred years ago. Get over it.” She sidled up to him and looked in the mirror. Her tone softened. “Look at you. Married for 50 years. A father  _ and _ a grandfather. Mom and Dad would have been so proud of you.”

The tears David had been holding back all morning filled his eyes. “Don’t make me cry. I don’t want my eyes to be all puffy during the ceremony.” He nodded his chin toward the dresser. “Could you grab my cane for me?”

David’s cane was black with a shiny chrome-plated handle. A walker would probably have been easier for him, but he refused to use one. If he had to use an assistive device, he explained, it would be one that was aesthetically pleasing.

Alexis handed him his cane, and then took his arm. “Are you ready?”

David gave himself one last look in the mirror. Alexis was looking over his shoulder, and he was reminded of a night in the motel when they were both trying to get ready for a date at the same time and were fighting for the bathroom mirror. After Alexis moved to New York, he rarely saw her for more than a few weeks at a time on vacations or holidays. He wished he had appreciated back then that living at the Rosebud Motel was the last time he and Alexis would share every day together. 

“Yes, I’m ready,” David said, closing his eyes, feeling a flash of regret that they didn’t see each other more often.

“I love you very much, David,” Alexis said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

“I love you, too.” David sniffed and gave his head a little shake to collect himself. “We should get going. I’m not getting any younger.”

\---

Patrick stepped out into the backyard of their cottage. They hadn’t originally planned on living in the cottage forever. They expected that at some point they might want to move into a bigger house, or relocate to a bigger town. But any time the possibility of moving came up in conversation, they realized that they wanted to stay put. They were happy in their cozy cottage, on the outskirts of a little town, in the middle of nowhere. 

They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day weather-wise. It was warm, but there was a pleasant breeze keeping the temperature comfortable. Most importantly, there was no rain in the forecast. David had based the set-up for the backyard on his original design for the wedding ceremony that would have taken place behind the Rosebud Motel if it hadn’t been rained out. Folding chairs had been arranged in two groupings with an aisle between them. A large table was sitting in the shade of their maple trees. For now it was covered with flower arrangements, but after the ceremony it would serve as the buffet table. Fairy lights had been hung in all the branches to provide some illumination once the sun went down. 

Patrick looked fondly at the guests milling around their backyard, chatting and catching up. In the five decades since he and David had gotten married, their extended family had grown to an impressive size. Alexis raised three children with her late husband Graham Beckett. Graham was a big bear of a man with a quiet voice and a gentle soul. He treated Alexis like a princess and called David and Patrick his brothers, staunchly refusing to use the phrase “in-law”. He had died too soon at 72, but he left behind a close-knit family that was thriving and carrying on his legacy of love and generosity.

Their oldest son Johnny was a ruggedly handsome man on the brink of turning 50. He had moved to Schitt’s Creek with his family to help out when David needed to retire. Patrick and Johnny ran the Apothecary together for seven years before Patrick decided that it was time for him to slow down and join David in retirement. During that time Patrick had formed a special bond with Johnny. After Graham was gone, Patrick became a father figure to Johnny and they spent countless evenings together talking about sports, business, and life in general. 

Johnny’s wife Hannah, their son Colton, and their daughter Kennedy all helped with the Apothecary now. The business had expanded to five brick-and-mortar locations in addition to the successful online ordering platform. In the last thirty years or so, consumers had been turning away from mega-corporations and seeking out local businesses and products, so the Apothecary was gaining new customers every quarter. David and Patrick were proud of the business they built and loved that they could continue to watch it grow...from a distance.

Alexis’s daughter was named Theodora, but everyone called her Teddy. She and her husband Gabe Bryce were both teachers at a private school and had met in the teacher’s lounge on a coffee break. After that they started to meet every day to share lunch together. On one of their first dates, Teddy told Gabe about her uncles and the time that Patrick had serenaded David in the shop they had built together. Fifteen months later, Teddy walked into the teacher’s lounge and saw Gabe and his three friends, who performed around town as a barbershop quartet called “The Four R’s”, dressed in black shirts and red bow ties. They performed Gabe’s arrangement of “Let Me Call You Sweetheart” and when they sang the last note, Gabe dropped to one knee and proposed. They were married before the end of the year. 

After five years of thoroughly enjoying married life, Teddy and Gabe welcomed their daughter Sarah into the world. Sarah was 12 now, and very adventurous, ensuring that she was no stranger to bruises, cuts, and scrapes. She had a ready supply of glitter bandages, and was quick to give one to Uncle Patrick when she realized he was seriously going to use a simple gauze pad to cover his cut on such a special day (Teddy hadn’t told Sarah that Patrick’s “cut” had actually been skin cancer).

Will Beckett was the baby of the family, a wild child with an energetic and entrepreneurial spirit. Although Johnny and Teddy both had features that strongly resembled their father’s side of the family, Will looked the most like a Rose. Alexis had always said that he looked like he could have been David’s brother, and when you looked at pictures of Will and a younger David side by side it was obvious how correct she was. Will and his husband Alden Grey established a small chain of cafes in New York under their brand “Beckett and Grey”. David wholeheartedly approved of the coffee they had sourced for their cafes and had become one of their most loyal online customers. Alexis loved to point out that their relationship was, like, so totally the same as David and Patrick’s. They had started out as business partners, fallen in love, and gotten married. The only difference was that when Alden asked Will out for their first date, Will knew right away that it was a date.

Patrick scanned the crowd until he found their son, Mason Brewer-Rose, who they had adopted in 2028 when he was twelve years old. Patrick still remembered the night when he and David were lying in bed together and David whispered in a barely audible voice, “I think I’ve changed my mind about children.” Patrick had reached for his hand in the dark and they had their first serious discussion about welcoming someone else into their family. In true David fashion, he specified that he wasn’t really thinking about having a _baby_ , per se, since he would prefer a child that had been housebroken (Patrick gently reminded him that children were “potty-trained”, not “housebroken”). With that caveat in mind, they decided to try being foster parents.

Mason was the first and only child they fostered. He was a troubled young boy. His father had died when he was young, and he entered the system when his mother could no longer take care of him. It had taken him a long time to trust others. But just as Patrick had suspected, David turned out to be an excellent father, caring and surprisingly patient. He confided to Patrick that he saw a lot of himself in Mason, and wanted so much to give him a better childhood than he’d had himself. Within a year of having him in their home, David and Patrick asked Mason if they could adopt him and raise him as their son.

He was now a successful family man in his early 50’s. People had often commented that he looked like he could have been their actual son. He had hair as black as David’s (although now it was peppered with grey) and skin as pale as Patrick’s. His eyes, though, were uniquely his. They were as deep and blue as the ocean, and were windows to a soul that had been deeply wounded but still opened to love when it had been offered.

He met and married his wife Hailey shortly after he moved to Toronto to begin his law practice. They were both eager to start a family, and Hailey became pregnant just a year and a half into their marriage. When she and Mason found out they were having twin boys, they knew without question that they were going to name the boys David and Patrick. As the boys grew up, the family marvelled at how much they resembled their namesakes - only in reverse.

David, who had never shaken his childhood nickname Davey, was an accountant whose uniform was a solid color button-up shirt and khakis. He took after Patrick in so many ways that it was no surprise to anyone when he asked Patrick to teach him how to play the guitar. Davey had a surprisingly good singing voice, and he and Patrick loved arranging music and singing together.

Davey’s brother Patrick - who insisted that people call him “Rick” because the second syllable of a name is just as valid a nickname as the first syllable - was a fashion designer for a small independent knitwear label in Toronto. He currently had pink highlights in his otherwise black hair and was in a phase where he would only wear white clothing. The boys loved teasing each other, but they were loyal brothers who always supported and protected one another no matter what.

Rick and Davey were helping Mason move a few rows of chairs to make the central aisle slightly bigger so that David would be able to navigate it more comfortably. They had just finished by the time Patrick strolled over and let Mason know that Alexis and David would be down soon. Mason lit up and jogged to the front of the aisle. “Hi everyone! We’re going to get started soon, so let’s take our seats. Davey, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, dad, I’ll be right there,” Davey called back. He gulped down what was left of his tea and handed the cup to Rick, who sighed dramatically before taking it and placing it on the ground near one of the chairs. Davey picked up his guitar and took a seat on a stool behind Patrick.

As everyone was getting settled, Patrick felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Stevie. His face brightened and he threw his arms around her.

“Stevie! I’m glad you made it. David will be so happy to see you!” He kissed her on the cheek and then backed up so he could look at her. It had been over a year since he had seen her last. Stevie had moved to Montreal some 35 years ago to oversee the expansion of the Rosebud Group into Quebec. She fell in love with the city and made it her home when she retired. Although the three of them touched base every day and tried to visit each other at least once a year, she missed them dearly. 

“Of course I made it! I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” She slipped a small rosebud into the buttonhole on his jacket’s lapel.

“Will you stay with us tonight?” Patrick asked.

Stevie nodded. “Yes, we have a lot to catch up on.”

“I can’t wait. We saved an aisle seat for you, right up front on David’s side.” He gave her another hug and kiss before she went to sit down.

Mason leaned over to whisper into Patrick’s ear. “Dad and Aunt Alexis are ready.” Patrick looked to the end of the aisle, where David and Alexis were standing just outside the back door to the cottage. For an instant he saw them as they were on their wedding day, David wearing a Thom Browne suit jacket and kilt and Alexis wearing a white wedding dress. He swiped at a tear as it rolled down his cheek.

Davey began singing Patrick’s arrangement of “The Best” in his rich baritone voice. Everyone stood and turned to face David as he and Alexis made their way down the aisle. David had a tentative, shuffling gait so it took a little longer to walk the aisle this time around, but Alexis patiently helped him navigate his way to the front of the seating area. When he saw Stevie, he put his hand up to his mouth in surprise (which was a little awkward since Alexis was holding his arm) and then reached toward her. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze as he walked by. 

Once David was at the front and facing Patrick, Alexis hugged him, whispered another “I love you” in his ear, and took her seat. Rick stood beside David and handed him the wildflower bouquet he had made for him earlier in the day. Patrick was gazing at him with a look of such adoration that his heart ached a little. They smiled at each other and turned to face Mason.

“We’re gathered today to celebrate the marriage of David Rose and Patrick Brewer. Theirs is a strong and unwavering love that has seen them through five decades. A love story that lasts for fifty years is a rare and precious thing. Love requires more than passion to survive the test of time. It requires kindness, patience, and forgiveness. I know firsthand that these two men possess seemingly endless reserves of all of these qualities.

“Forty years ago I came home from school to find my caseworker sitting with David and Patrick. I thought they were going to send me back into the system. I was angry and scared, because I didn’t know what I had done wrong. But once they finally calmed me down, they told me that they wanted to welcome me into their home forever and adopt me as their son. 

“The first twelve years of my life had been really hard, but because of their love, I learned how to love myself. Some of the best years of my life were spent here, growing up in this cottage in Schitt’s Creek. I am so proud to call these two men my fathers.” Mason stepped forward and hugged each of his fathers in turn.

“David and Patrick will now renew their wedding vows to each other.” Mason nodded to David.

“Patrick,” David began, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You’ve been my everything - a business partner, a friend, a boyfriend, a husband. There was a time in my life when I didn’t feel I was worthy of any of those things. I am so grateful that you saw me with different eyes, and accepted me for all that I am, the good and the bad.

“I thought it was going to be scary to get older - to watch my hair turn grey, to see the wrinkles set in my face, to watch my body change...” David paused for just a beat. “And it was. Totally terrifying.” He chuckled and his family laughed with him. “But it was alright, because I knew you never stopped seeing me as the man you fell in love with.

“And when I got sick, and my whole world changed, you stood by my side. The future was so unclear. When I would lie awake at night, anxious and scared about the progression of the disease, wondering how many good years I would have left, you held me and assured me that we would get through it together. You helped me be brave.

“Time has taken a lot away from me - my youthful looks, my health, my parents. But something that it never took away from me - something I won’t let it have - is my love for you. And our son. And our grandsons.” David closed his eyes and shook his head a little. “And our nieces and nephews. I have so much love in my life, Patrick, and it’s because of you. You taught me how to love.

“I’ve kinda beaten the odds for someone with RA, so I don’t know how much longer I have. But for as long as I am here, every beat of my heart belongs to you.” David mouthed  _ I love you _ and gave Mason a small nod.

Patrick reached out and took David’s hands in his. “David, being your husband has been the greatest adventure of my life. I had no idea what to expect when I stepped into your shop and asked to be your business partner. I never could have foreseen what was in store for us.

“When I moved to Schitt’s Creek, I was lost and confused. Nothing in my life made any sense. I told you once that when I met you, all of that changed. The confusion was gone and I finally felt right inside. I meant it then and it’s still true today. You make me feel right, David.

“As husbands, we have shared so much. We’ve weathered the ups and downs of building a small business from the ground up. We’ve enjoyed happy moments with family and friends, and comforted each other through some really difficult times. We raised an amazing son who has gone on to create a beautiful family of his own.” Patrick smiled at Mason, and took a shaky breath to collect himself. “We learned from each other how to be better men.

“Not everyone is lucky enough to be married to the love of their life for fifty years.” The tears Patrick had been trying to hold back spilled onto his cheeks. “I’ve had a lifetime with you, David Rose, and it still doesn’t feel like enough. So I vow, that with whatever time we have left, I will love and adore you. I will hold you each night as we fall asleep, and be the first one to greet you every morning. 

“And when my time comes, I’ll go in peace, knowing that I won at life. That  _ we _ won. Because we loved, fiercely and fearlessly.”

Patrick stepped forward and pulled David into a hug. He whispered “ _ I love you _ ” before kissing David’s neck on the spot he claimed for himself over half a century ago. While their family clapped and cheered for them, David and Patrick reached out and pulled Mason into the hug. After holding his fathers for a minute, Mason beckoned for Davey and Rick to join them.

Three generations of men stood embracing each other. Two of the men were bound by marriage; three were bound by blood. But all five were bound by a precious and unwavering love.

\-----

After the ceremony, a few smaller tables were set up and the food was brought out. The centerpiece of the buffet was a three layer wedding cake. The bottom tier was black, the middle tier was white, and the top tier was sky blue. Adorning the cake was the custom cake topper that David had commissioned for them 50 years ago. It was two grooms standing hand in hand, one with olive skin and ink-black hair, one with pale skin and auburn hair.

Once everyone had made themselves a plate and found a seat, Mason, Rick, and Davey went table to table pouring champagne. When all the guests had been served, Mason sat down next to Stevie and leaned over to whisper “ _ They’re all yours _ .”

Stevie stood up and tapped her glass with her spoon. “I’d like to propose a toast, if I may.” As everyone in the family turned to face her, she smiled sheepishly. She was a little uncomfortable being the center of attention. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“I’ve known these two from the very beginning. On my flight here, I thought a lot about their wedding and their engagement. Some of you may know this story, but after Patrick proposed to David they went to get their engagement photos taken by Ray. There was an, uh...incident involving Patrick and a spray tan. If anyone wants to hear more about it and see some pictures, come talk to me later.”

“He looked like an oompa-loompa!” Davey joked, clapping Patrick on the back. Patrick smirked and shook his head while everyone who had seen those photos shared a knowing laugh.

“Anyway, later that night, after several showers, Patrick’s skin looked less orange. I took some photos of them in Patrick’s apartment, and one of them came out really well. You could tell how happy they both were. Patrick posted that picture to Instagram with the caption ‘Roommates for Life’. I thought that caption was perfect. It sounded comfortable, and safe...and certain. That’s how their relationship has always felt for me. 

“It may have taken them some time, and a lot of help from me, to realize that they were meant to be together, but I am so glad they finally did.” Stevie cleared her throat. “You both know that this kind of stuff doesn’t come naturally for me, so I’ll wrap it up. I love you guys.” She raised her glass. “To David Rose and Patrick Brewer. Best wishes, and warmest regards.”

\----

Hours later, as the sun was starting to set and the sky was painted with pink and orange light, the tables and chairs were moved to the periphery of the yard to allow room for dancing. Several friends from town had been invited to join the after party, and by 8 PM quite a crowd had gathered. David and Patrick had hired Rollie Schitt’s son Jack to DJ. Jack Schitt was the only semi-professional DJ in Schitt’s Creek, so he worked most of the parties in town. But he actually happened to be pretty good.

After David and Patrick had their first dance to Mariah Carey’s “So Blessed”, they sat in comfy lawn chairs under their maple tree. The fairy lights surrounded them with a soft glow. David had started to doze off, but when Jack started playing Tina Turner’s “The Best”, he perked up. It had always been one of his favorite songs, even before it became his and Patrick’s song. He looked at his husband and smiled.

Patrick reached over and brushed David’s hand with his pinky. “Roommates for life?”

“Yeah,” David said, taking Patrick’s hand in his. “Roommates for life.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Covering fifty years of a marriage in a short story was fun but not easy, I do not recommend it. There are some themes here that I will probably explore in future stories, for example the story of their adoption of Mason.
> 
> The title comes from Noah Reid’s instagram. “Roommates for Life” was his caption for his engagement photo with Clare (December 31, 2018).


End file.
